


(un)Lucky Day

by leighdadee



Series: Luck Comes in Three's [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighdadee/pseuds/leighdadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday the 13th for the notoriously unlucky Bossuet ... however this one might not be quite so unlucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)Lucky Day

Bossuet didn’t exactly hate Friday the 13th, he just knew it could turn into a bigger disaster than his normal issues. So it wasn’t any real surprise when he overslept and then missed the bus, resulting in being late to his first class and having a pop quiz. Truth be told, that was a tame start to the day and he smiled. Perhaps today would be an easy day. He had managed to make it out of his apartment fully dressed and only having to rush back once to grab something he had forgotten, and he didn’t lock his keys inside again. Yes, perhaps today would be a stroke of luck for him.

Although to tell the truth, he had spoken a touch too soon. During his second class, his laptop battery died (and he had forgotten to grab his charger – so much for his success this morning). That would normally have been fine, but he had a presentation in one of his afternoon classes. So, either try grabbing the bus to run home and get his charger on his normal lunch break or hope he could find someone to let him borrow theirs. Feuilly had the same kind of charger, but he hadn’t brought it with him today. Bahorel had the same, but he was off skipping somewhere again. The only other person he knew with the same charger was Grantaire, and they didn’t have any classes together. Bossuet pulled out his cell phone and tried to sneak a quick text under his desk while the professor was writing something on the blackboard, but got caught by the snobbish TA. He would have to wait until after class to find out if the text sent or if R had responded.

After class, he saw that R hadn’t responded and decided to just risk the trip back to his apartment to grab his charger. After all, today couldn’t be worse, right? Well, again, he spoke too soon. It had started to rain while he was in class and now it was coming down rather hard. Bossuet didn’t have an umbrella (his last one had broken in a particularly nasty storm when the wind bent it inside out), so he was left to run to the bus stop. He made it back to his apartment and back with his charger (and surprisingly no mishaps).

He was getting off the bus when he slipped on the wet stairs and fell. That wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Except he fell on top of someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” He jumped up and reached out to help the other guy up, biting his lip. The other guy stood and brushed himself off, glancing around and reached for the umbrella he had dropped. Bossuet reached for it, trying to apologize for knocking him over, but only ending up hitting their heads together and falling to the ground. The other guy leaned over him, worried expression on his face. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” Bossuet just started to laugh at the string of events, today’s luck had caught up with him. The other guy looked confused and knelt down next to him. “Here, follow my fingers, did you hit your head?”

Bossuet smiled and shook his head. “It’s not a concussion, but thanks for the concern. I’m Lesgle, but everyone calls me Bossuet.” He smiled and held a hand out to the other guy, who didn’t look convinced by his reassurances. “You can’t be sure. Just follow my fingers with your eyes. Please, I’m pre-med.” Bossuet smiled and did as the stranger asked. “Okay, see? No concussion. Although I still didn’t catch your name.” The other guy blushed slightly and ducked his head, busying himself with gathering his umbrella before turning back to him, offering a hand up from the ground. “Joly – Oh my god, you’re bleeding!”

Bossuet laughed, and the other guy frowned as he dug around in his bag. “So is Joly your name, or were you about to say something silly like ‘jolly good to meet you, old sport’?” The other guy’s frown deepened as he pulled out a tissue and instantly held it to Bossuet’s nose, which had started to bleed. “That’s my name. And you are clearly not okay. Your nose is bleeding and you’re having impaired mental facilities and your motor skills are abysmal at best.” Bossuet laughed again, causing the other guy (now known as Joly) to raise an eyebrow. “I’m just clumsy. The nosebleeds are normal, I get them all the time.” Joly’s eyebrows shot up. “Nosebleeds are not normal, have you seen a doctor about them? They could be a symptom of something far worse.”

Bossuet smiled and nodded. “My doctor has reassured me that it’s just allergies. But if you would like, perhaps you can cross-examine me over coffee or dinner?” Bossuet smiled hopefully, and Joly blushed with a light chuckle. “It’s getting a second opinion in medicine. But dinner sounds like a nice plan.” Bossuet smiled brightly. Today his luck had turned around, he was positive. They agreed on meeting up at a small cafe restaurant the next night before another bus pulled up to the stop, and Joly remembered he had promised to study with a few friends. Bossuet felt emboldened by his change of luck, and leaned in, kissing Joly on the cheek, laughing at the blush that spread across Joly’s cheeks before he turned to climb onto the bus.

He was in such a good mood, he had to share his news with his friends, but when he pulled out his phone and saw the texts from Feuilly asking where he was, that he was late for class and his presentation, he swore under his breath and took off running to class. Okay, maybe his luck wasn’t completely different.

**Author's Note:**

> more of my trio verse ... if you guys have any questions/requests/comments/complaints/etc, feel free to spam away here or on tumblr (my username is the same), I love talking to people!! ... hope you've enjoyed!!! *hugs* :)


End file.
